


My Way

by GoringWriting



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Blood and Injury, Death Threats, Evil Morgana (Merlin), Guns, M/M, Merlin Needs a Hug (Merlin), Mob Boss Arthur Pendragon, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thief Merlin, Threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Merlin stole from the wrong mob boss and now he'll have to pay.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	My Way

“Shit,” Merlin says, rushing into his apartment and starts throwing stuff into a duffel bag. He needs to get out of here ASAP. Like yesterday ASAP. He grabs his phone and laptop and a few changes of clothes and stuffs them into his bag before running back out into the hall only to stop when he sees two men coming up the stairs. 

His eyes lock with one of them and Merlin runs back into his apartment as footsteps slap on the ground behind him and he slams the door shut behind him and pushes a chair in front before leaping over his bed and opening his window before climbing onto his fire escape and climbing down to the first floor and running for the fence of the backyard. 

He can hear someone behind him and just as he starts to scale the fence and arms wrap around him and he clings to the fence as tightly as he can but then there are two sets of arms on him and he’s pulled off of the fence and a bag is put over his head as he is manhandled over towards the street. 

He can’t see anything but he feels the upholstery as he is forced into the car and the car is quiet as they make their way to what will likely be his murder location. One of them grabs his arms and cuffs them behind his arms and Merlin cries out. 

The ride is quicker than Merlin has hoped and the bag is removed from his head as soon as they drag him over the threshold and Merlin feels sick as he takes in the fancy appearance of the building.

“Look, just let me go and we can pretend this never happened. I won’t come back. You have everything I took in my bag. Just let me go,” Merlin says as he’s lifted off his feet and practically pulled up the stairs. 

“I said let me go,” Merlin says as the two man drag him into the office by his handcuffed arms. The office is nice, when Merlin had last been here the room had been empty and dark. After all, it had been night when he was last here. 

The desk is covered in paperwork and behind it sits a man you do not want to piss off. 

Arthur Pendragon. The organized crime boss to end all bosses. A man who would kill you as soon as look at you. 

And Merlin had stolen files from his computer after downloading a virus.

Well, he’s led a good life. 

“So this is the thief, Emrys,” Pendragon says and nods to the two men who force Merlin to his knees. Pendragon stands and comes out from behind the desk. 

“I cannot say I am impressed. You are a boy. Barely old enough to shave and yet you rob me? Take my work from me? You are clearly an Idiot,” Pendragon says. Merlin knows his only hope to survive is information. 

“I was hired to steal those files from you,” Merlin says. 

“By whom?”

“A woman said her name was Gwen but something about the way she said the name made me think it was an alias. I can describe her,” Merlin says. 

“Pale skin and black hair. Thin but not willowy?” Pendragon asks and Merlin nods his head. That is the woman who hired him. 

“My sister Morgana hired you to frame my wife. Hmmmm interesting. Leon,” Pendragon nods to the man on Merlin’s right and Merlin feels cold metal pressed to the base of his skull and Merlin sucks in a breath and shuts his eyes. 

“Are you not going to beg for your life?” Pendragon asks, amused. 

“I think we both know that if you want me to be shot nothing I say or do will stop you from having me shot. Why pretend?” Merlin says. 

“Finally someone who recognizes that,” Pendragon says and Merlin can hear him coming out from behind his desk. 

“Are the stories of your skills true or merely stories?” 

“I have stolen all the things they say I have and never been caught,” Merlin says. 

“Hmmm...Do you wish to live?” Pendragon asks. 

“I mean who wants to die?” Merlin says. 

“Then I suppose I can make use of your skills eventually,” Pendragon says and Merlin’s stomach sinks. 

Death or working for Pendragon. Neither are appetizing choices but…

“Welcome to my employment Emrys. Percival, show him to where he will be staying,” Pendragon says and Merlin feels the gun vanish and himself be pulled to his feet. The taller of the two men who had dragged him in nearly lifts him off his feet before heading up the stairs in the mansion. 

The room is spacious but the window only opens a small bit and his door is locked as soon as his arms are freed and he is put in the room. 

Aside from the window being limited in how much it can be lifted the room is spacious and the bed looks comfortable and warm. There’s even a desk that he can use to work on things and a closet that he doesn’t think he’ll be using much of. 

Merlin opens the window as much as he can and then lays on the bed. 

Merlin has a feeling that he’ll never see the outside world again.


End file.
